Gabbi Garcia
Gabriella Louise Ortega Lopez or Gabriella Lopez for short (born on December 2, 1998 in Makati City, Philippines), known professionally as Gabbi Garcia, is a Filipino actress, endorser and recording artist. Currently an artist of the GMA Network, her first acting role was Nicole Perez on GMA Network's primetime series My Destiny, followed by as Sophia Santa Maria in Let the Love Begin. She then played Sang'gre Alena in the 2016 reboot of Encantadia. It was followed in 2018 with The Return of Godzilla as Lily Pelaez, then in Pamilya Roces as Jade Roces. Early life Gabriella Louise Ortega Lopez was born on December 2, 1998, in Makati City, Philippines in a middle class family to a security manager, Vince Pena Lopez, and a flight attendant, Tes Lopez. She is the second child in the family. She became a high school graduate from St. Paul College in Pasig City and grew up as a show business fanatic. She was extremely fond of watching beauty pageants on television and always wanted to be a part of the industry. Knowing all well that she has to be physically fit in order to go follow her dreams, she started taking active interest in sports as well. At the age of 10, she became a licensed scuba diver. By the time she was in high school, she had developed a keen interest in singing and dancing and she took classes to polish her skills. She showed off her talent during the family reunions. But the aim of participating in singing and talent search contests didn’t turn out that well for her. Her participation in beauty pageants was another story altogether. She participated in quite a few of them, and won Ms. Skin White in 2011 and Ms. Solane in 2013. These wins boosted her confidence and she went ahead with auditioning for roles in TV and films. While she struggled to become an actress, she joined a few local bands and did some gigs here and there to make the ends meet. She became independent at a very young age and with full support of the family, she carried on with the struggle to become an actress. Career 2014 In 2014, she went through a number of auditions during the casting process for the series My Destiny. She earned a supporting role in the series, where she played Nicole Perez. The series did well during its 80 episode run and was later released for the worldwide audience, getting Gabbi international limelight. Her first screen name was Gabrielle Garcia. At the same year, she got another major stint, where she starred as one of the leading characters in the anthology series Seasons of Love and played an important role in the episode My Soulmate, My Soulhate. Although her second series didn’t repeat the success of her debut attempt, it was appreciated nevertheless. 2015 In 2015, she appeared in InstaDad which gave her enough space to exhibit her acting abilities. She was bombarded with acting offers after this show, but she decided to move ahead with caution and chose only the roles that suited her and challenged her to do something different. Let the Love Begin was another series where she did commendable work, and it remains one of her most appreciated roles, even three years later after it was aired. 2016-present In 2016 came the role that redefined her status. She was chosen to play the lead role of Sang'gre Alena in the 2016 reboot of Encantadia. This gigantic success further put her on the forefront among the topmost Filipino TV actresses. It was later followed by The Return of Godzilla in 2018, which became a huge success worldwide, also becoming one of the highest-grossing Godzilla films to date. After The Return of Godzilla, she made only two appearances from 2018 to 2019, which includes Pamilya Roces during the fourth quarter of 2018, and Beautiful Justice also in the fourth quarter of 2019. During pre-production of Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion, she was approached by Toho to appear in the film in a supporting role, but she denied it. Filmography Television Film Discography Awards and nominations Gallery Links * Gabbi Garcia on Instagram * Gabbi Garcia on Twitter * Gabbi Garcia on YouTube * Gabbi Garcia on Facebook Notes References Trivia * She made her first appearance in the 2014 series My Destiny, which takes place in the province of Cavite and even shows Dasmariñas in some episodes, the hometown of Meesmoth. Category:People Category:Female Category:Actress Category:Singer